


Before

by barsonaddict



Series: The Ceremony [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barsonaddict/pseuds/barsonaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Barson wedding, part 1 of 3. Before the ceremony.<br/>Rafael is anxious, Olivia is anxious, and Fin is cool.<br/>Written for @mrschiltoncat, who requested I marry them off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

It feels like forever ago that she left him in bed, kissed his cheek, and promised to see him at the altar. 

In reality, barely ten hours had passed, but he felt like he was going to jump out of his skin if he didn't get to see her soon. 

"You okay, man?" 

Rafael turns to see Fin coming out onto the balcony where he is attempting to calm his nerves. He gives a jerky nod, then says, "I don't think I can wait any longer." He laughs under his breath. "I really wish I hadn't quit smoking fifteen years ago, in anticipation of this very occasion."

Fin laughs. "You're done for, Barba."

Rafael looks at his friend, suddenly serious. "I am. I need you to know that. Liv and I- it's forever. I'm not going to be like some other people and leave when things get tough. I love her so much, Fin. I haven't been able to even talk to her since this morning and it's making me crazy."

"She's fine, man. Doing all the shit women think they need to do to look beautiful with Amanda and Melinda."

"You saw her? Is she okay? She's not regretting this, is she?"

"Barba. Calm. Down. She's not regretting anything, except maybe the 7 o'clock ceremony. I think she's getting as anxious as you are."

"Well, she's ignoring my texts..."

"Pretty sure Amanda confiscated everyone's phones. Something about creating a pure atmosphere for the photographer? I dunno man. When they start talkin' shit I stop listening."

"I really want a drink but I also don't want to reek of scotch."

"Come on, you need a distraction. We got the game and some food, and Noah's using Carisi as practice for opening a barbershop," Fin says as he opens the door to re-enter the hotel room the men are using to wait for the ceremony in. 

Just as Rafael crosses the threshold behind Fin, his phone starts to ring. Almost dropping the device in his haste to pull it out of his pocket, he swears and accepts the call. 

"Hi," her silky voice calms him immediately. 

"Hey," he returns softly, stepping back out onto the balcony for privacy. 

"How are you feeling?"

He laughs. "Better now I've heard your voice, mi amor. Today has been torture!"

Liv joins in the laughter. "Really? I don't think you're the one who has eighty pins holding their hair up, are you?"

Quietly he says, "I love you, Liv."

"You better," she teases. "You're marrying me in a few hours."

He smiles, enjoying just having her on the line. 

"How's Noah?"

"Attached at the hip to his new best friend."

"Are you jealous of Carisi, baby?"

Rafael snorts. "Unlikely. I'm trying but I admit I haven't been in the mood to play much today, so Carisi has been a huge help. There's this thing I have to do tonight, it's got me a little anxious."

Liv is silent for a few moments. "Are you having second thoughts about us? Me and Noah?" her voice is stiff, and he wishes they were having this conversation face to face so he could hold her right this second. 

"No! Olivia, No!" He says forcefully. "Listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. I love you and Noah so much it's scary, but the good scary- like riding a roller coaster. I'm feeling like this because I can't wait any longer; I want to be your husband now."

Liv sighs audibly down the line. "Okay." After a few seconds she continues, lighthearted. "We have to wait a little longer, the judge isn't here yet so it wouldn't be legal."

"Oh, no- haven't you heard? Carisi could perform the ceremony. He got ordained a few years ago. After he decided he wasn't going to be a priest, it became his backup plan."

"Backup plan for what?"

"I don't know. You know I ignore most of what he says on a good day."

"Well, regardless of Carisi's qualifications, you are just going to have to wait a little lo-" her voice cuts out but he can hear someone in the background. 

"Sorry, baby, I gotta go...we're on a schedule over here," Liv says when she comes back on the line. 

"Okay," Rafael agrees reluctantly. "Te amo Olivia Benson."

"Soon to be Olivia Barba, don't you forget it."

"That's highly unlikely at this point. I'll see you soon, love."

"I'll be the one with the flowers. También te amo."

Rafael hangs up and sighs, reminding himself it's not that much longer. He's waited this long, what's a few more hours? Taking a deep breath, he goes into the hotel room, planning to quadruple check his and Noah's suits, have a drink, and try to relax.


End file.
